Gucislav
Kisiel225, but his discord username is Gucio, and real nickname Gucislav is player in Gucio's world and main character of my game, well, Gucio its me. Biography Gucio started his world to play with his friend Juicy. It all started normally by Juicy building a small house in a ravine and Gucio collecting wood, making tools. Gucio seen a Witch Hut in distance, but then he realized that its really a Zombie Village. Juicy spend his first night in ravine, while Gucio digged a hole and spend his night here. Next day Gucio searched the Zombie Village and found four interesting things - A Bell, Hayballes, Books and Bob. Gucio and Juicy leaved the house in ravine and searched for a good place to make a Baze. Juicy proposed to make a Underground Baze, and Gucio agreed.They started digging in the ground, and after some time, they finally made a inside filled with Wooden Blocks, a good baze. Juicy and Gucio started making basic things like minning, placing chests and checking the surrondings, but then Juicy never comed back to game. Gucio started to fully focus on mining. He was finding a lot of iron and coal, but no diamonds, finally after several found caves he found his first 5 diamonds that he used to craft Diamond Sword and Diamond Pickaxe. In the cave he died only two times, first time it was when he found a Mineshaft, it was overrunned with hostille mobs and he died from hands of Zombies. He comed back to the minesheft and fought some zombies, found some loot in chests and escaped. His second death was when he found underground ravine with diamonds inside, he climbed down using water, killed some walkers, but when he was about to collect diamonds out of nowhere Creeper jumped right on him from the sky and exploded, killing him. He comed back, collected items and diamonds and nearby died again. He then build a Nether Portal and he was so lucky that he spawned near the Nether Fortress. Equiped with armour and diamond sword he stormed the Nether Forces and somehow managed not to die, he killed some Blades and got Blade Rods, he also started briewing. In his second trip to Nether Fortess he didnt did much, and in his third one he got killed by pack of Wither Sceletons Finally, he started focusing on exploring the overworld. He, along with his pet Buddy started adventuring on the overword. His first trip was to Zombie Village when he wanted to cure Bob, but sadly, Bob was nowhere to be seen. Then, he explored a bit of his surrondings and found Village on a Island, Taiga, Mushroom Taiga and a Desert Pyramid. After his first adventures he start to upgrade the baze a bit. He decorated the Underground Baze, added Banner, enchanting table. And even made a house for Buddy. In his second trip with Buddy he travelled to savanna biome and was riding to anywhere he can, he found another Ravine where he collected Iron from, and found Snow Mountains, and Jacko near them, he decided that Jacko could be Buddy's friend, so he decided to bring him back to baze, he walked all his way back to Baze with Buddy and Jacko in leash. After that he started playing with Vending Machine, thier first adventure was long trip to the mine where they found two stacks of iron ores and emeralds. They decided to build a small home and spend night here, as they was away from the home. Thier next adventures was giving Fs to Bob and visiting the village island. Sadly, it was night, and Vending along with Gucio got ambushed by zombies. Vending exit the server and Gucio comed back to find only Buddy here, no signs of Jacko. Next day Vending and Gucio goed on a long trip to search for Jacko. They found him in a cave. Another adventure was happening in Nether, Gucio and Vending finally defeaded the ghasts hanging around near thier baze and went out to search for magma blocks. They defeaded some wither skeletons, made a guard tower and finally found magma blocks at deepth of the lava ocean.